secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
G.S.C 501st Galactic Stargate Commando
The G.S.C 501st was a roleplay group created in 2009 by Sheppard92 Vaher , Magno Inglewood and Gajanan Kiwitz. Based on Stargate & Scifi roleplay theme This RP is now closed since 2014. Early days of the 501st G.S.C Created in the end of summer 2009 the 501st G.S.C by Magno Inglewood, Sheppard92 Vaher and Gajanan was in the beginning a small group of friend. They wanted to bring a new original group to counter others non-originals groups like SGC themed groups or others like that from the Stargate franchise. The second reason of that creation was to bring a new group against the R.S.G (military/RP) group, Sheppard92 Vaher and friends had enough of this group who were not friendly and too pretencious. The first base of the G.S.C was a large space station from where they made guerilla assaults on the FSG/RSG which give them a good reputation in the Stargate Roleplay . First war - 501st vs. FSG/RSG (September 2009) At the very start of the 501st G.S.C, the first main operation was to counter the FSG/RSG. Indeed on the first days of the G.S.C 501st, the FSG/RSG started to show some threats by messages or by sending theirs troops on the 501st G.S.C space station. That's how the war began, that was militaries actions at first and then, that was more by dialogues. In fact FSG/RSG troops started to leave them, and let the FSG/RSG became more and more weak. Their leader wasn't often here and some of them started to join our groups. The war ended with the closure of the FSG/RSG 501st G.S.C - Golden age ( September's end to December 2009) With the end of the FSG/RSG, alot of people started to join the 501st G.S.C who won a good reputation after the first war. This war was followed by some week of peace that brought alot of changements on the base, by building a ground base. There was two teams on the G.S.C organisation, Delta and Bravo, each on a part of the base (Station or ground). After the first war, the G.S.C did alot more exploration of the Stargate Network, they made alot of missions and they met more and more groups.Unfortunately, a second war came at our doorstep. The formers allies of the FSG/RSG called "GAT" leaded by the General Arvene Price. Because of that second war started, the station became more and more useless, Delta & Bravo were reunified and ground base fortified and tech improved. On December 2009, the 501st had a new ship called "ARES II", "ARES I" had a failure on his construction and the project was stopped to build the new generation of ship called "ARES II". Unfortunately, an explosion on the labs destroyed the ship, and the 501st took place again on the surface of new planet. On the end of December, due to some decision about the end of the second war and the different point of views about the organisation of the group, Magno Inglewood and some members started to leave the group. This made the end of the G.S.C Golden age. Second War - 501st Vs. G.A.T (October to December 2009) Shortly after the RSG's death, their allies called G.A.T started to show some threats against the G.S.C 501st. Boosted by their desires of revenge after the fall of the FSG/RSG. After some "pacific" visit from them, they attacked by surprise after a simple conversation between Arvene (GAT leader) and Sheppard (GSC 501st Co-leader). This event started a war that continue to mid-december. The G.S.C had often the upper hand against them, they started to be nervous and they tried to win at all cost, even if that failed . After some defeats they wanted to make peace between our two groups, this decisions wasn't easy to take at this times. A long discussion started about that point, made a division on the G.S.C group, some of the members of the GSC wasn't agree to make a peace with them. But the decision was finally to make this peace. Note from Sheppard : Even if now I regret that, It caused more damage than positive things to the G.S.C. The war ended mid december. End of an era, start of a new generation... (January to July 2010) The new year brought alot of changements, first we had to change our location and we moved to StargateFR side by side with our former enemy G.A.T now our ally. Second we lost 1/4 of our troops because of the decision made recently with the GAT alliance, they were not agree with that. And then we did less RP and more militaries actions. While the G.S.C was in good shape the G.A.T started to became weaker, their members started to leave them or join us. It's important to note that the G.A.T members was a majority of ex FSG/RSG members who were based on Stargate roleplay like the G.S.C did. G.A.T was more military group than RP. That's why some of them joined us. The G.A.T died, StargateFR had to closed, we had to move elsewhere. We took place on Cendrelune with again a ground base. A majority of GAT members joined the G.S.C troops even Arvene Price (ex GAT leader). That brought alot more activity on the group and a new generation was born. From February to July 2010 the G.S.C started to being slower than the previous months. The golden age far behind, the G.S.C closed on july. At this time, it wasn't sure that the G.S.C would revive. G.S.C re-opening ( September 2010 to December 2010) 2 months since the closure of the 501st, the group was back with a new base, ideas, logo and members. This brought back some historic members of the groups like Magno Inglewood, Gajanan Kiwitz, Bruns Weezles and Toyo Enyo . 1st generation and second was reunified by this re-opening. The new base was built by Sheppard92 Vaher, it was a large dome where the operation of the G.S.C 501st took places. There was less militaries actions and more RP actions like it was on the golden age. Category:Roleplay Category:Military Groups